Finding Love
by emptyplanet
Summary: Campbell Saunders, star hockey player, is a newcomer at Degrassi Community School. When his path collides with cello player Maya Matlin, can these two hit it off?
1. Finding Love

Campbell's POV

Searching through the labyrinth halls of Degrassi was one of the hardest things I could have ever encountered in my life. Every door seemed like the wrong turn and every face showed a dull, unhelpful expression. French 1 was my destination but it seemed impossible to even ask for help. I glanced down the halls to see if I could find anyone who looked like they could help. Without any noticeable help, I decided to continue looking at my schedule. I hadn't noticed that my feet were walking until I crashed into someone, knocking their books down. Before even looking up I immediately rushed down to the floor to pick up the dropped items. Standing back up I handed the books to a girl with a thin lined smile. Avoiding eye contact I made my way back down the hall. Realizing the actions of my stupidity I turned back around embarrassed and asked the girl for help.

_"Do you know where room 123 is? Im new here, and I can't find anything." _I felt my cheeks get hot.

_"I'm going the same way, you can follow me." _The girl replied with a shaky voice.

I followed behind her.

Maya's POV

French 1 this year is going to be a disaster. I am determined to make this semester a good one. With the new no uniform rule everyone had their own fashion sense, and here I was wearing my panda shirt. I let out a sigh and thought to myself;

_My nails need to be cut.._

I felt a hard bump against my back and before I could stop my hands my books jerked to the floor. Before I even had the chance to bend down to get my books they were already being handed to me by a brown-haired boy. He stood up and apologized and continued to walk away.

_Weird.. _I thought to myself. Before I could finish another thought he turned around and headed towards me.

_"Do you know where room 123 is? Im new here, and I can't find anything." _The bowned-haired boy said. I looked up into his eyes, they were big and brown, and they seemed to sparkle just a bit. Before even thinking I blurted out _"I'm going the same way, you can follow me." _

Third Person POV

Campbell and Maya were an odd pair. They walked to French 1 together and took their seats. Campbell sat far in the back, isolating himself from the rest of the class, while Maya confidently took a seat in the front row. Campbell's eyes were focused on Maya the whole class. The abrupt second period bell shook his train of thought, and his gaze. Campbell walked to his next class and Maya did the same.

Campbell's POV

_I should of asked for her name.. I'm never going to make any friends here if I don't talk to anyone. _I had Biology next. The one class I am absolutely terrible at, besides French. Taking ninth grade french while being a sophomore is not exactly what I wanted to be doing. Walking into Biology and seeing not one familiar face was a horrible feeling. There was an empty desk in the back that looked like an appropriate place to sit. While Mr. Huggar was talking the only think I could think about were my parents back home. _I should of never left my old school, I had plenty of friends there buthockey is my life and this is a great opportunity. _My emotions bounced back and forth and I couldn't keep myself together. Finally, for what seemed like eternity, the bell rang and I made my way to my remaining three classes before lunch.

Walking into lunch was a relief, because my team was calling me over to come sit with them. I sat inbetween Owen and Dallas. We chatted for a bit. There was a silence throughout the team when Dallas spoke shortly after.

_"So, kid, get any girls yet? There are plenty of good ones in this school, I could get used to this place." _

The team agreed and laughed. I chuckled to myself and replied _"Not yet, I have my eye on someone though." _

Memories of the girl from periods before flashed before my eyes, and I smiled. After chatting about our big game coming up next week I decided to get up and throw away my lunch. I silently approach the trash can, and never the less the girl with the wispy blonde hair was throwing out her lunch too. I looked up at her and nodded my head. Her smile was thin, but cute. I walked over to her.

_"Hey." _I said shakily.

"_Hi." _She sounded more nervous than I was.

_"I never caught your name this morning, I'm Campbell." _

_"I'm Maya, Maya Matlin." _Her crystal blue eyes stared into mine.

_"Hi Maya, um so we should hangout sometime, you know with me being new here and everything I don't really talk to much people so I think that.. yeah" _After speaking I had realized I sounded like a complete idiot and that I should walk away now. Without thinking I began to turn around when she tapped me on the shoulder.

_"Sounds good, maybe we can work on French homework at The Dot, today after school?" _

_"Great, sounds good, see you then." _I quickly turned around heading back to my table, trying to keep myself from blushing too hard.

Maya's POV

I cannot believe that just happened. Still shaken up, I walked back to my lunch table to tell Tristan and Tori the exciting news. Had Campbell Saunders, one of the best hockey players on the Icehounds, really just asked me to hangout? I pinched myself, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I had never really paid much interest into guys. Especially, athletes. Besides my little crush I had on Zig in the beginning of the school year, I hadn't really talked to many boys. And knowing that one wanted to hangout with me made me feel exceedingly exceptional.

After lunch I couldn't wait for the ninth period bell to come any faster. And when it finally did come, I panicked. _What do I say? What do I eat? Do I even eat something at all? _All these questions ran through my mind before I could even get to my locker to grab my sweater. I shoved my French 1 textbook into my backpack and headed out the double doors.

Third Person POV

The dot was always crowded on Monday's. Especially during the start of a new semester. Finding a seat is going to be almost impossible for them. Maya patiently stands in a corner of The Dot waiting for Cam to come through the doors. Finally, out of the corner of her eye she sees a tiny figure wearing an Icehounds jacket. Campbell made his way over to Maya. His nose was red. He looked nervous.

_"It's a little crowded in here, I don't think we'll get a seat till next Tuesday." _Cam said to Maya before even greeting her. Maya chuckled and agreed.

Campbell spoke again. _"Want to go to the park, find a bench there," _He realized he sounded stupid and quickly added _"Or we can just come back another day we don't have to.." _His voice trailed off.

_"No, we can take a walk to the park, I'd like that." _

A sign of relief blew across Campbell's face as they made their way out the doors of The Dot.

The walk to the park seemed extremely long. Each of them took short, awkward steps. They hadn't talked about much, just simple greetings. To break the tension, Maya spoke.

_"So, how are you liking Degrassi?"_

Campbell, relieved at the fact that he didn't have to break the ice, responded.

_"It's different. Being away from my family. The teams the only family I have."_

_"It must be hard, you know, with all that pressure on you." _Maya sounded as if she understood.

_"It's not that bad. Just a little pressure, but pressures always good." _

They continued to talk about school until they reached a little bench in the middle of the park. Maya sat down first, and pulled out her French 1 book. Campbell did the same. Together, they started working on their homework they were assigned. Maya rushed through the questions but Campbell seemed uncomfortable. He looked up at Maya and spoke:

_"I have to confess, I'm not too good at French." _

Maya laughed, and offered to help him.

_"So what other classes do you take? I only have French with you."_

Campbell looked around awkwardly. She didn't know that he was a grade older and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around him.

_"Well, I take biology, geometry and yeah.." _His voice trailed off.

Maya looked at him with a shy manner.

_"Oh, so you're a sophomore, taking ninth grade French?"_

_"Hockey training got in the way of school last year, I never got my credit for it." _Campbell was embarrassed, thinking that someone so smart and pretty could ever talk to someone who couldn't even understand ninth grade French.

Maya and Campbell continued to talk and do homework together until it got dark.

_"I had a good time, we should do it again." _Campbell said to Maya.

_"Yeah, I agree." _Maya blushed at the thought of Campbell's gesture.

Before it got too dark to see, they both walked away with broad smiles.

Maya's POV

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food on the dinner table when I walked through the front door. I quickly took a seat next to Katie to avoid any questions on where I went after school. Throughout dinner I replayed the conversations Campbell and I had together over and over in my head. After I had finished eating I rushed upstairs to my bedroom.

_Could today have gotten any better? _I still can't believe that a sophomore, a gorgeous sophomore who plays hockey, wants to talk to me. I plopped onto my bed still smiling in disbelief of the previous events that just took place. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow, because all I wanted to do was talk to Campbell again.

Third Person POV

School couldn't come any quicker for Cam. He had stayed up all night thinking about Maya. He had never met anyone like her. In the few hours they spent together the day before he felt like he's known her for years. Cam rushed down the hallway trying to find Maya's locker. He spotted her blonde hair heading into the music room. Before Maya could step foot into the classroom Cam stepped in front of her, smiling. His big brown eyes caught her glance. She looked up and smiled, glad to see him.

_"Hey Maya." _Campbell felt relaxed.

_"Hey Campbell, I can't really talk right now, I have morning rehearsal for Whisper Hug and I can't be late. Can we talk at lunch?" _Maya sound impatient, but sincere.

_"Sure Maya, I'll see you then." _Campbell hurried away, trying not to delay her for practice.

Lunch approached quickly, making the two nervous to see each other again. Campbell got his lunch, the usual, turkey and cheese on a roll with chocolate milk, and headed to his team's table, until he saw Maya. Maya was sitting with a curly-haired girl and a boy who was Owen's brother, but Campbell never got the chance to learn his name. Campbell walked over to Maya and smiled. He looked around at the three of them, still smiling, not knowing what to say. Before he could even sit down he heard whistling from behind him. The whole hockey team had their eyes fixated on him.

_"Why are you sitting over there with those niners? Especially chicken cutlet girl." _Dallas said ignorantly. Campbell looked over to Dallas then back at Maya. Dallas continued with his smart remarks.

_"Well she doesn't look like a loser, why don't you come over hear and get to know me?" _Dallas winked at Tori, but Tori made a disgusted expression and turned away. Campbell looked back over at Dallas and said _"Yeah, you're right, I'm coming." _He started walking towards his team's table, but before he could sit down he saw Maya's heartbroken expression.

The lunch period came to an end and the students made their way back into the halls to get their books from their lockers. Campbell chased Maya through the crowd, hoping he could get to talk to her and that she wouldn't be too mad at him. He found her at her locker and before he could even say anything she blew him off and began walking to her next class.

_"I'm sorry- I know- I'm sorry Maya can we just talk?"_ Campbell sounded hopeless shouting over the sea of people. Maya turned around and gave him a pitiful look and continued to walk.

Campbell went the rest of the day feeling terrible. He had a chance with a girl he might of actually liked, but he blew it. He screwed himself over all because of what his team said. He thought his team was supposed to be his family, understanding and acceptable. But they weren't. Campbell buried his head into his arms and tried to think away the thoughts.

Without hesitation Maya made her way to her locker at the end of the day. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Campbell. How could someone she liked be so rude to her friends? Maya did not want to associate herself with someone who only cared about popularity status. Before she could even begin to curse out Campbell in her mind she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the devil itself standing in front of her. But before she could walk past him he grabbed her arm and took her outside.

_"Campbell stop, I really don't want to talk."_

_"Listen Maya, you have to understand, I'm sorry. I really am. The team is the only family I have and i just want to be accepted by them."_

Campbell was hoping that Maya would understand his situation. After a few seconds of silence, he realized that she wasn't going to be so lenient. He sat down with her on the curb.

_"Maya, I really am sorry. I won't listen to those guys anymore. If they really cared about me they would accept who I talk to. They would accept who I- I like."_

Maya's expression lit up, but only for a second. She put her head down into her knees.

_"Campbell, I want to hang out with you, I really do. But I need you to be nice to my friends, and me." _

Campbell understood. There was a moment when Campbell looked right into Maya's crystal eyes, and Maya looked back into his. And before either of them could stop themselves, their lips met. They didn't retreat because they knew it was right- it felt right. For that moment that their lips had touched they knew that it was going to be a distance memory that they'll cherish forever.


	2. Being Found

Maya's head was spinning. There were so many emotions running through her mind. She nearly skipped back home, hoping Campbell didn't see her jubilant behavior. She had many questions to answer, such as if she liked Campbell? But at that time she didn't want to worry about anything she just wanted to sleep. Because if she were to die now, she would die happy.

Campbell felt the same way. But he was on edge. Could he handle a girlfriend? Would it get in the way of hockey? He needed to focus on hockey if he wants to play in the NHL. How would his team react to dating Maya? Who they referred to as pancake. But Maya was just too- too great. He walked into his house and straight up to his room. He logged onto his FaceRange to friend request Maya. He smiled at the thought of Maya's blonde hair, weary smile and crystal blue eyes.

The next day at school Cam couldn't wait to talk to Maya. They had stayed up all night chatting on FaceRange, and he sincerely thinks that Maya could be the girl he's been waiting for. Before homeroom started he tried slipping a note into Maya's locker asking her to meet him outside during lunch. He wanted to talk to her in private, he didn't want his team getting in the way of his emotions. But before he could slip the note through the crevices of her locker he saw Dallas approaching him out of the corner of his eye, and he let out a agitated sigh. He didn't want to have to deal with Dallas' crap.

_"Hey kid, I saw yours and Maya's wall posts yesterday? Is there something going on that I should know about.. or the team should know about?" _Dallas spoke slyly.

_"Dallas, don't worry about me." _Cam felt his face get hot. Dallas intimidated him and he didn't need to get on his bad side.

_"Whatever man, as long as you're focused on hockey." _Dallas sounded displeased, but he walked away anyways.

Before first period started Mr. Simpson came on over the loudspeaker.

_"All members of the Ice hounds Hockey Team please report to the gymnasium for a meeting after school today at 3:15" _

Campbell didn't pay much mind to it, it was probably going to be a pep talking about the upcoming game this Thursday. He shrugged it off and buried his head into his arms, trying to catch up on sleep.

Maya told Tristan and Tori everything that happened between her and Campbell. Tristan replied with a not-so-witty _"No he didn't? Oh my god MAYA you've got a boyfriend." _He didn't fail to use any dramatic hand gestures either. Tori hugged Maya repeatedly talking about "double dates" and such. Maya was laughing but inside she was extremely nervous. She had never had a boyfriend before, and she didn't want to mess anything up, especially with someone as special as Campbell.

When the 3:00 bell rang, Cam and the rest of the hockey team made their way to the gymnasium. They each took a seat on the bleachers and began talking about their upcoming game. When their coach walked in a silence hush blew over the team. All of their attention was focused on him. After a few seconds, he spoke:

_"Fellow Degrassi Ice Hounds, I have great news! Our big game is on Thursday and if we win we get to attend the championships! I have just been informed that college scouts will be looking at players from our team for hockey scholarships! And who non other than the famous Campbell Saunders to lead us there! So Campbell, keep your game up so the scouts can get a good look at you! This is a fantastic opportunity!" _He flashed a bright smile and Campbell and the team began to chant.

_"Campbell! Campbell! Campbell!" _The whole team was giving his light punches and cheering him on. Campbell gave a little smile, but inside he felt worried. How could Campbell worry about college in sophomore year? He's barely passing biology and French. And he still has to worry about Maya, someone he cared about. He let out a sigh and continued to smile, listening to the rest of Coach's speech.

Campbell tried to find Maya after the meeting. He searched everywhere but couldn't find her. He gave up and started heading out the doors of Degrassi, thinking maybe she had already gone home. Suddenly he remembered that he forgot to check the music room, which is Maya's second home. Not surprised, Campbell found Maya practicing the cello there. He let her finish her song and then let out a slow clap. She blushed and smiled, the smile that Campbell couldn't resist. He walked over to her and sat down. She bit her lip and asked _"Did you like it? It's our new song for Whisper Hug. I'm adding in a few tricky notes, I don't think Mo will be too happy about that but it'll sound great." _

_"I loved it Maya." _Cam said. Cam felt the awkwardness between them.

Campbell leaned in to give Maya another kiss. There faces met and there lips moved in a slow, coherent motion. A few minutes passed and they couldn't bring themselves apart, until they heard someone at the door. They quickly moved away to see Owen and Dallas staring at them. Maya began packing up her cello things, hoping to make a quick escape. But Owen and Dallas waved her over and pulled her out of the classroom before Campbell could do anything.

_"Listen, niner. Don't distract our boy from hockey. We have a big game on Thursday and we need all his attention focused on the rink." _Owen spoke harshly, making Maya flinch.

_"Yes, yes I completely understand if you could just let me go I- I'll be on my way." _Maya's voice was shaky.

Dallas and Owen let go of her, and Maya ran out of the building. Campbell stood up, but he couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't want to start a fight with Owen and Dallas because they were strong, and they could probably beat his head in. He couldn't even find the right words to say. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Owen and Dallas gave him a deathly stare and walked away. Campbell stood there helpless.

Campbell tried to follow Maya but she was too scared to talk to him. She had already gotten into an incident with one of the hockey players when she through her chicken cutlet and him. Campbell laughed to himself thinking of how brave she was for standing up to him.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She turned around and gave him a little smile.

_"Listen Maya Im sorry. I didn't know that they were going to do that. I spoke to Dallas already about it. I thought he understood."_

_"Campbell, I understand, don't worry about it. I don't need some hockey jerks telling me what to do. I only care about what you say." _Maya took precaution about what she was saying, but she knew it had been right.

Campbell smiled and kissed her cheek and he walked her home.

**X**

It was Thursday, the day of the big game. Campbell and the hockey team practiced before school and during lunch. Everyone was on edge that day. Panther pride was showing and nearly all of Degrassi was wearing Ice Hound teeshirts or hats. Including Maya. Campbell had a bad headache all day, he couldn't think straight during his biology test and he was sure that he failed it. But he didn't care. Today was the day of the big game, and that's all he need to be focused on. If they didn't make it to the championships the team would blame him, and he didn't need them to dislike him anymore than they do. Before he had known it the dismissal bell rang signaling students for the end of the day. Before Campbell got on the Ice Hounds bus to go to the game, he stopped by Maya's locker to give her a goodbye kiss. Maya wasn't able to come to the game because she had practice for Whisper Hug. He grabbed her by behind and kissed her cheek. She turned around and gave him a good luck hug.

_"You better hurry, you don't want to miss your bus." _Campbell felt relieved that Maya cared. Campbell nodded and gave her one last kiss and made his way to the bus. The doors of the bus swung open and Dallas gave him a friendly- yet hurtful- punch on the shoulder.

_"Campbell is going to lead us to victory!" _Cam was depended on by many of the teammates and it gave him a confidence boost.

The bus driver started the engine, the bus jerked a bit, and made it's way to the arena.

**X**

The game went great. Not only were the Ice Hounds going to the championships, but college scouts were pleased by Campbell's work. He had scored 3 goals and 2 assists. The whole team went to Little Miss Steaks for a celebratory party. Since Degrassi was the gossip school of all of Canada, generally the whole school knew about their victory. Dallas had brought his soon-to-be girlfriend along, who also brought two of her friends. Dallas pulled Cam aside. Cam's stomach went into a knot.

_"Campebll, here's your chance. These girls are definitely your type."_

_"Dallas, you know I'm with Maya, I can't." _Campbell sounded unsure of himself. He knew Dallas didn't like Maya, but could he really take it this far?

_"Lighten up kid, Maya won't know." _

Campbell sat back down and Dallas introduced him to a girl named Kayla.

_"Kayla this is Campbell, Campbell this is Kayla. Play nice you two." _

Campbell felt awkward but Kayla's body language suggested that she was completely comfortable. She stared deeply into his eyes.

_"You have such nice eyes." _

By then the whole team were secretly staring at them. They tried to not to make in obvious, but Campbell wasn't that stupid.

Without thinking Cam leaned in to kiss her. He quickly retreated but before he could get up she fiercely smacked her lips against his. Furious, Campbell got up and walked out of the restaurant. His turned back around when he reached the door and looked at Dallas.

_"I'm sorry Dallas, I can't. This isn't what i want." _

Cam violently pushed open the door and went outside. He leaned against the outside of the wall and slammed his fist. He was frustrated at his teams behavior, but he was even more confused with himself.

Campbell's POV

_How could I do that? I like Maya. The team isn't my family anymore. Now they're just my fellow hockey players. I refuse to think of them as my family anymore. _I couldn't think straight. My emotions were scrabbled throughout my head. A feeling of guilt lurked in my body. I questioned myself if I should even ask Maya out anymore, I was going to tomorrow after school. I felt like I betrayed here. My emotions were climbing from my head to my heart, and back. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even think straight.

**X**

Third Person POV

A few weeks had passed by and Cam and Maya were celebrating their two week anniversary. The incident at Little Miss Steaks had become a mere memory and Cam decided that it's all it'll ever be. The championship was coming up in a weeks time, and the whole school was hyped. Especially Cam. The whole team has finally accepted Maya. Whisper Hug has been doing great, they even got offered a gig to play at The Dot. Cam and Maya were happy, even though they hadn't had a lot of time to hang out due to hockey and band practice, they found a way to make it work. There was going to be a dance the friday of the championship game, and hopefully Degrassi can celebrate a victory. Cam spent most of his time with the team, and getting open rink times to practice shooting. He hadn't heard from college scouts yet, but he wasn't worried. He didn't have to be, everything was going great.

Tori and Maya sat at the study hall table together discussing tv shows and what to wear to the dance.

_"We should go to the mall Maya, oh my god it'll be so much fun. I can help you pick out something to wear for the dance, something Cam will absolutely totally love." _Tori couldn't stop smiling, shopping was one of her favorite things to do, especially shopping for other people.

_"Yeah, I'd love that! I need something new to wear, anyways." _Maya spoke unsurely of herself.

Maya was always nervous around Campbell. She wasn't sure how many girlfriends he's had before her and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Little did she know that Cam felt the same way.

Maya and Tori continued their day talking about the upcoming dance and how excited they were. The week was flying by and before they knew it the game would be coming up soon.

The championship game was approaching, in less than one days time. The hockey team practiced non-stop. But Cam always had time for Maya. If they won this game, it'll be Cam's big break. He could possibly get recruited, or get a scholarship. His whole life was on the table.

_"Maya, how about we do something the night of the dance?" _Cam said curiously.

_"Yeah Cam, I'd like that." _Maya was happy.

Maya had spent countless hours thinking about Cam. Thinking about his big brown eyes and the way he smelt. The way he bit his lip when he was nervous, and they way his noise flared when he was angry. She liked to see him smile at random times, because it was genuine. Maya had never felt this way about anybody ever.

**X**

The day of the championship game was nerve-racking. Especially for Campbell. He didn't get much sleep the night before. The Ice Hounds bus was quiet. No one spoke, because no one had anything to say. There was a nervous feeling in the air, but no one wanted to admit it, because they simply had too much pride. Stepping onto the rink was even harder. Everyone had their game faces on and each team wanted to win. Nearly every Degrassi student was sitting in the stands cheering for them. Cam looked up into the crowd, and saw Maya's face smiling down on him, mouthing the words _"good luck." _After that Cam felt invincible, infinite.

**X**

The game was a show stopper. Not only did the Ice Hounds win, they destroyed. They beat the the team by two goals. The team decided not to do anything, and head home instead, so they can have a good nights sleep for tomorrow's dance.

**X**

Everyone was excited for the Ice Hounds celebratory dance. Maya and Tori went to the mall a few days before to pick out the perfect outfits. Both got ready at Tori's house, along with Tristan. Tori slipped on a tight purple dress with matching silver shoes. Tristan had a nice, button down shirt that he claims "complimented his eyes." Maya was hesitant about putting on her dress. Tori had picked it out for her and she wasn't so sure that she had fell entirely in love with it yet. Tori's mom called them downstairs, signaling them that they had to leave. Maya hopped into the back seat of the Santamaria's car, squishing next to Tristan. She smiled at each one of Mrs. Santamaria's complements about how "stunning" she looked.

Tori and Maya were to meet Zig and Cam at the dance. They arrived ten minutes late, because Tori had to be "fashionably late." Tori strutted in through the gymnasium doors with Tristan, while Maya held back. Her stomach was churning. She finally decided to just walk through and look for Cam. After a few minutes of searching she found him across the dance floor. He immediately smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He started walking towards her.

_"Maya, you look absolutely.. amazing." _Cam grinned.

_"Thank you, Cam." _Maya felt embarrassed.

He quickly grabbed her hand and they began dancing. Maya awkwardly swayed back and forth while Campbell tried to get her to move.

_"You move like a fish, it's not that hard Maya!" _Campbell laughed at the sight of her dancing.

_"I don't dance to music, I make music!" _Maya said defensively.

They both danced and laughed the whole night, until Cam spoke.

_"How about we get out of here?" _Cam suggested. Maya agreed.

Cam took Maya on a walk, so they could talk.

The air outside was chilly, but it felt good against their skin. The moon was half full. It's reflection glistened in Maya's eyes. Cam grabbed her hand gently.

_"Maya, I don't know how to say this but you're the only girl i've ever liked, who i've ever really cared about. You don't know how much you mean to me."_

Maya was shocked, she gripped Cam's hand tighter. She could feel his pulse in his hand so she laid her head on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, _"you mean everything to me."_


	3. Breaking Point

Cam and Maya walked into French together and took a seat next to Tori and Tristan. The air was hot and humid, due to summer approaching. Maya's hand flicked off strands of hair that were stuck to her face, not paying any attention to what Tori was talking about.

_"So, did any of you hear about the big end of the year party?" _Tori asked with excitement.

Cam and Maya both nodded.

_"Well, are you two going? Everyone's going, it's going to be our first Degrassi party!" _Tori could not contain her excitement, in her head she was probably already planning what she was going to wear.

_"Uh yeah, I'll go, only if Cam wants to go to though." _Maya looked over at Cam and he replied _"Well, I have to go, my whole hockey team's going."_

Tori clapped her hands and flashed a smile.

The bell sounded and everyone took their seats, dreading to start their lesson.

_"Partner up, you'll be working on chapter 7 exercise B, I want it handed in at the end of class for a final quiz grade."_

Cam and Maya exchanged glances and pulled their desks together. Maya opened her book and began working, not waiting for Cam because he'll probably end up asking her questions about the work every time she wrote an answer.

_"So.. Maya.. are you excited for this summer?" _Cam's smiled glistened.

Maya couldn't believe summer was only a week away. Her and Cam had been dating for about two months now.

_"Yeah, Im going to a music program for a week for my cello, which should be interesting. Do you have a lot of hockey tournaments?" _

_"A few, I'm going home to see my family for two weeks, I'll miss you." _Cam was sad at the fact he wouldn't be able to see Maya for two whole weeks during the summer, but he was also so excited to see his parents and his brother Justin.

_"Cam, I'll miss you too." _Maya was happy for Cam, he'd been working so hard this school year, for her and the hockey team. He deserved to see his family.

They continued working on their assignment until the bell rang. On their way out Cam handed the paper in and he walked Maya to her next class.

The day dragged on and so did all the others. The whole school was talking about Friday, how it was going to be the most exciting party of the year.

**XX**

Maya flopped onto Tori's bed and put her hands over her face.

_"I have nothing to wear, tonight's the night everyone's been talking about for days and I have nothing to wear." _Clothes were something Maya wasn't particularly good at.

_"Calm down Maya, here, borrow some of my stuff, you'll look great." _

Tori was right. Maya slipped on her clothes and she looked great.

_"Hurry up, Cam and Zig are coming in ten minutes to take us to the party. This is going to be a night to remember." _Tori couldn't wait to get there.

Maya felt sick to her stomach. She has never been to a party before, and she knew that everyone would be drinking. But she desperately wanted to have fun. Have a good night and just let go of all her worries. She lightened up a bit at the thought that Cam was going to be with her all night. He's leaving in a week to go back home, so she wanted to spend every moment with him.

A car horn beeped outside Tori's house, and Cam and Zig poked their heads out of Zig's cousins car. Maya and Tori rushed downstairs and hoped into the back seat. The street lights zoomed by as Maya gazed out the tinted windows. She rolled them down to feel like wind on her face. It was a moment of happiness, the way the wind hit her skin, a sudden rush.

The party was in a secluded area of the woods. There was a fire going, a lot of music and way more people than they had expected. Maya and Cam got out of the car first. They walked in hand in hand, stepping over broken tree branches and grass patches.

Cam walked Maya over to the hockey team to say hello. They greeted Cam with slaps on the shoulders.

_"Hey, Cam, you want some of this? You and Maya could have it." _Cam let go of Maya's hand a grabbed the glasses that Dallas was forcing into his palms.

_"Uh, thanks." _Cam replied awkwardly. He nodded to Maya suggesting they leave. Maya didn't object, she was never a big fan of the Ice Hounds.

Cam put the drinks down and turned to Maya

_"Sorry about that, they don't know..." _

_"Oh, it's okay I mean, I don't really drink but…" _Maya eyed the cups.

_"No, Maya just forget about it." _

Maya agreed and swayed to the beat of the music. Each body movement was dragged and glum, Cam knew she wasn't having a good time. The music carried Cam all the way to his friend from another class. Maya knew she was being a downer at the party, so she grabbed the two glasses and began chugging. After she finished one cup she wanted to turn around and throw up everywhere. She tried holding it down, she pressed her lips to the rim of the other cup, inhaling its contents. She placed the cups back where Cam had put them, hoping he wouldn't notice that they were empty.

Cam returned and grabbed Maya's hand and walked her over closer to the music. Before Cam could even move his foot Maya was jumping around flailing her arms. Cam started laughing thinking this was one of her "let loose" kind of thing, like at karaoke night. He calmed her down and swung her around to the beat of the fast paced music. He was twirling her and pretending to tango with her. She laughed and laughed and didn't stop laughing. Maya grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was fierce, something Maya wasn't. Cam smiled thinking she was having an adrenaline rush.

_"Cam, Cam, Cam. I am having such a good time. Thank you so so so much for taking me!" _Maya was screaming in Cam's face.

_"Uh you're welcome, I guess?_" Cam laughed.

Maya grabbed Cam's hand and pulled him outside of the party, into the woods.

_"It's such a nice night, don't you think Cam, it's so nice." _Maya stumbled over a few rocks as she leaned on Campbell's shoulder.

Campbell supported her up, he thought she was getting tired from all the dancing, so he sat her down on the floor. They both lay on a tree, heads against one another.

Cam leaned in and kisses Maya. She lost all impulse control and climbed on top of him. She kissed him repeatedly. The kisses were hard and rushed. She started unbuttoning Cam's shirt. He ran his finger's through her hair. Before Cam knew it he had no shirt on. his bear back scraped against the hard bark. Maya's body moved rapidly and roughly. Cam grabbed her tiny hands and stopped her.

_"Maya, what are you doing?" _Cam was angry, and worried. He never saw Maya like this.

_"Cambell Saunders, famous hockey player, don't you love me?" _Maya slurred her words.

_"Maya, are you drunk?" _

_"Of course noottttttt." _Maya frowned.

Cam put back on his shirt and picked Maya up.

_"I'm taking you home Maya."_

_"No, you're not, you're not taking me home, put me down! I'm here to have a good time, a good time with you now put me down!" _Maya was screaming. Cam put her down, he didn't want to make her more upset.

Maya walked away from Cam. He grabbed her arm tightly, he could feel the tension burning between their touching skin. He couldn't let her off by herself during the party. Who knows what could happen to her.

_"Cam, let go of me now." _Maya's words were harsh and cold.

Cam let go of her and watched her silhouette disappear back into the party.

**XX**

Cam spent all night looking for Maya. The party was just about over and he still couldn't find her. For all he knew she could of went home already. But how would she of gotten home? Cam's head was spinning, his body was drained, he was too worried. He told Zig that he would find his own ride home, he didn't want to get them worried about Maya too. The last few people were cleaning up and leaving the party. Cam frantically asked them if they'd seen her. All he got were blank expressions. He looked deeper into the woods, his face red from anxiety and heat mixing. It's all his fault, if he didn't let her walk away all by herself she wouldn't be gone. His guilt flashed in his eyes. He quickly turned around panic-stricken when he heard something behind him. It was a weeping kind of noise. There was a figure laying beneath a tree and Cam knew it was her. Maya's face was buried in her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her ankles. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her innocent face looked up at his, a look of disgrace fell upon her olive skin. Cam wrapped his arms around her, building a sanctuary for her.

_"I'm _so_ sorry." _Maya's words were delicate, like they were skimming on water. Tears flowed down her face, rolling off her chin onto her shirt. _"I just wanted us to have fun tonight, and I screwed up. I'm so sorry Cam." _Her breathing was heavy, in-between every word she gasped.

_"Don't blame yourself. I wanted to have a good time too. I was having a good time. It was a mistake, and I'm here for you, like I'm supposed to be." _Cam understood how she felt. The feeling of always trying to impress people.

_"It's just everything's moving so quickly Cam. I'd never thought by the end of freshman year i'd have an amazing boyfriend." _Her eyes twinkled when she spoke her last syllable. _"We've been through so much, I don't want to lose you. I'm just so overwhelmed at everything I don't know what to do anymore." _Her voice got louder, and the tears came back. She wiped her eyes with her hand, rubbing them until they stung.

_"I don't know what I'd do without you Maya. You are everything compared to me, and I am nothing." _Cam kissed her forehead gently. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her arms firmly held his waist. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd lose him. She wanted to feel his warmth, the smell of his breaths and the sound of his voice.

**This is the last chapter of this story! I want to work on another Degrassi story but I'm not sure which characters I should use! Please PM if you want to read about a specific character!(: **


End file.
